<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Francis Can Go Die by CinderSpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076051">Francis Can Go Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots'>CinderSpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Araleyn, Cathy gets violent, Cussing, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Jane will cut a bitch for Kat, Parrward, Sexual Harassment, mentions of bad things when Catalina gets jealous, so will Anne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat comes home crying and won't tell anyone why.<br/>When it happens a second it's revealed some guy at work is harassing her, and his name is Francis.<br/>Cathy immediately informs the remaining cousins, with the scariest tempers to date.<br/>Then they start a fist fight with Francis in the parking lot.<br/>Safe to say things don't go as planned.</p><p>But in the end, Francis can go die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Francis Can Go Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cathy and Kat got together, everyone was in agreement that they were the cutest couple, finally outdoing Catalina and Anne who so far had been winning that war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Araleyn was very clingy, like get a room kind of clingy, where they’d immediately gravitate towards each other if they saw each other. And then twenty minutes later they’d be pressed into each other with Catalina’s arms around Anne, and Anne nuzzling her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Parrward flew in and immediately outdid them in that sense, because it took a nanosecond for them to be cuddling instead of twenty minutes. Cathy would shut her book (earning shocked gasps) and open her arms for Kat to crawl into and then they’d be glued to each other until Anne dragged Kat into some random thing to torture her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the cutest couple were very protective, everyone finding out that Jane and Anne were not the only ones willing to cut bitch when trifled with, and Kat could be just as dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The moment all three were pissed was the moment their girlfriends immediately left the house because they were going to tear each other apart, not counting the one time it was literal)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Cathy could be intensely protective, just as aggressive when necessary as Catalina and Anna when someone made the grave mistake of calling one of the beheaded cousins a slut, or being mean to Jane at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And oh wow, somebody was dumb enough to be mean to Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kat came home crying, immediately everyone in the house was on high alert and Cathy emerged from her cave (room) to comfort her girlfriend. When asked what was wrong point blank Kat burst into tears again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy first asked if she could touch Kat, and received a yes, and then she wrapped her up in her arms and cooed compliments and loving phrases in her ears until she calmed down and was tiredly nuzzling Cathy’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy picked her up and carried her back to her own room and pulled out Kat’s favourite book and started to read it to her. She smiled as Kat fell asleep, and decided that asking would probably just cause her to burst into tears again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all and well, but a few days later Kat was in tears again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy took her downstairs and watched all the Disney movies Kat wanted, biting back scathing comments about cliches so her girlfriend could fully enjoy the movie. Cathy waited for her favourite to be over (Little Mermaid) before hesitantly asking the dreaded question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, can you tell me what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat froze before looking at Cathy fearfully. Cathy wrapped her arms comfortingly around her and kissed her temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to kitten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Cathy swore murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Francis, and he’s kind of mean and scary. He keeps coming up to me and asking me out, and when I say no, he always seems like he’s going to make me before pulling away and pretending otherwise. And - And he waits by my car everyday and he says these things to me and - and -” Kat started to hyperventilate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy immediately started saying things to ground her, bring her back to where they were, safe. Eventually Kat’s whimpering subsided and she was looking up at Cathy adoringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Love you Cath”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Love you too Kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it the right thing to do to tell Anne and Jane, two people with incredible tempers when it came to Kat, that there was a guy harassing Kat and they should all go over there and give him a piece of their mind?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it the safest thing to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck no, the guy might be beaten to death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But ah, they were already there at Kat’s car waiting for her (and Francis). Francis predictably came into view first and faltered at the sight of three pissed off women (admittedly short women, shut the fuck up) leaning in his normal spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chose the dumbest route and tried to flirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Anne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Now he might have a pissed off Catalina on his hands, and she’s started bar fights over Anne, if he survives this altercation, he won’t survive jealous Catalina.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne looked at him almost pitying, as if internally she knew the moment she told Catalina this happened he was going to die. She sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m taken bro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane rolled her eyes, anxious to get him out of the way so Kat could walk the parking lot without fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to talk to you about your harassment towards our cousin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My girlfriend” Cathy added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Francis did a double take at that and scoffed, and immediate sign things were in fact about to get physical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, a hottie like that? With you? You’re a six at best”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy would love to say that she knew what being a six meant, but she had no clue, and neither did Jane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Anne did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Anne punched him in the mouth, telling Cathy it was definitely an insult. Francis, ever the dumbass, started to fight back, managing to hit Anne squarely in the face, causing her to let out a cry of pain and surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s how a brawl started in the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, Anne was often in time out for stupid shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jane and Cathy were usually the ones yelling in annoyance at someone, Catalina sometimes being an agent of chaos once dating Anne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now all three (Francis too technically) were in the hospital. Anna laughing as she heard how Jane had full force tackled Francis after he kicked Cathy. Catalina was worrying over her girlfriend’s many injuries, being very cute, and showing how much of a simp she really was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And Cathy was being yelled at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Francis was thrown off balance when Cathy kicked his leg, distracting him from beating Anne to a pulp. She was sitting on the ground groaning in pain, and muttering about how she suddenly couldn’t see in one eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which felt like a sign that maybe they should stop this fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy was suddenly on the ground and Francis kicked her stomach hard, and Jane tackled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was unexpected from everyone involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All hell broke loose when Kat appeared, just at the right moment. She took one look at Anne’s insane ramblings, Jane’s surprised expression with Francis underneath her, and Cathy sprawled on the ground, and called security.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you would go and do something like this! I mean, come on Cathy! I expected better from you! Anne? Not so much, but you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude” Anne muttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were only trying to talk to him, but he started to hit on Anne-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He did what?” Catalina said angrily</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- and he said I was a six at best? I don't know what that means, but Anne does and she punched him in the mouth and he started to fight back and he hit Anne really hard, and I tried to distract him but I ended up on the ground with him kicking me, Jane tackled him, and then you found us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat and Catalina were now pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He basically rated you by your looks, using the 1 - 10 scale.” Kat hissed, “And he got it very wrong, I mean, you’re a 10, I know I joke and say everybody but me is a 3, but you my Cath Cath are a solid 10.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy frowned before shaking her head, “Anyways, is he pressing charges?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, and in return I won’t press charges either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy disliked that, but she supposed she was at fault for putting everyone in that position. She shifted uncomfortably, waiting for more yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead Kat crawled next to her and cuddled her, “Thank you for standing up for me” she whispered quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy smiled, “Of course kitten, as far as I’m concerned Francis can go die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then everyone in the room (including a doctor that had been pulled into the dramatic tale) hummed in agreement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>